


Who Could Matter More?

by C4pricornC4ts



Series: Mcyt One-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Its like very mild hurt/comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quackity and Philza get one line, Techno :), Techno and Wilbur are in hs, They all care about each other your honor, Tommys in elementary like in my au, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), tommy is just an honest kid and its nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: He laughs slightly, he knows his family would always be proud of him, whether it’s his best song or a flop.“It’s not you three I’m worried about disappointing.”
Relationships: none :)
Series: Mcyt One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 237
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Who Could Matter More?

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome week day 2: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> It's a bit rushed, but hey long hair Techno Pog.

It was 11pm and Wilbur sat on the edge of his bed, strumming his guitar and testing new lyrics by mumbling them quietly. Usually it was so easy for him to put at least something together, but right now his mind was drawing a blank. He felt like he wasn't going to write anything good enough to post. It had been nothing but scrapped lyrics all afternoon.

He had told Quackity at school that he was going to finish this song tonight. He really wants to, especially before someone else on the internet does it first. 

After another lyric that just didn’t pass his inner perfectionist’s vibe check, he hears the door creak and looks up to see his younger brother Tommy, peek in. 

“Toms, I’m busy.” He’s usually nicer and more understanding when his family decides to walk in his room unannounced, but right now he’s not feeling the best and doesn’t want to see anyone till he’s written a good song. 

“Jeesh, why don't you try ‘Hello bestest little brother ever! What do you need help with?’” The blond mocks in his best Wilbur impression in attempts to lift his mood. 

“Sorry.” He slumps back in his chair and rests his chin in his hand. The movement made him feel how late it was getting. 

“Well, I was gonna see if you wanna do Techno’s hair while he sleeps as a fun prank, but you don’t seem…” The boy gestures vaguely. “Up for that right now. Is everything okay?” 

Bless his little brother and his genuine concern that he doesn’t even try to hide. Wilbur doesn’t know if he’d still care about people this openly by middle school. 

Well, maybe he still would if he keeps the friends he has now around. Tubbo and Jack were both good kids as well, they never made fun of each other for being emotional.   
“I’m trying to finish that song I told you about.” He puts back on his glasses and picks back up his notepad. 

“The egirl one? I liked that one.” He smiles and sits next to Wilbur, the bed dipping slightly. Usually he’d be more invasive and climb all over him insisting that his prank was more important than finishing his song. 

Instead, he just sits next to the tired boy, hands in his lap as he looks at the notepad in Wilbur’s hands. 

“I’m not writing anything that’s good enough Toms, I just want to write something I should be proud of you know?” 

“Philza says he’s proud of us always Wil, that means anything you write is something that’s good enough!” 

He laughs slightly, he knows his family would always be proud of him, whether it’s his best song or a flop. 

“It’s not you three I’m worried about disappointing.” 

Tommy tilts his head towards him and leans on his arms. “Who else matters more than us?” He sounds almost offended Wilbur has other people he values the opinions of. He felt like his teeth were gonna rot if Tommy kept being this wholesome. He didn’t think a 9 year old would talk sense into him but here he was. 

He sets down his notes and gently tackles Tommy before scooping him up and positioning him over his shoulder, leaving him dangling over the older’s shoulder. 

“You’re right. As long as you three are proud of me it won’t matter what everyone else thinks.” 

Tommy stops trying to wiggle out of Wilbur's hold(They both knew he wasn’t stronger than Wilbur anyways) long enough to say, “Yeah, that’s right I think.” 

“C’mon, the song can wait till morning. I learned how to french braid recently and I’ve been dying to try it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting some things to my tumblr soon using the dialogue prompts sent me


End file.
